Dirty Diamonds
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Steve a toujours été rongé par un regret, ne pas vu la libération... Bruce Banner et les nouvelles recrues, s'associent dans leur recherche sur la temporalité, alors que l'irrationnel se mêle à la science, un retournement de situation se pourrait… Possible. Mais il est dangereux de jouer avec le temps, le moindre écart pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles...


**Dirty diamonds**

**Disclamer:** Marvel bien entendu...

**Genre:** Cette fois on part dans l'aventure "pure et dure"! Et nous verrons bien le virage que cela prend...

**Résumé:** Steve a toujours été rongé par un regret, finir congelé en plein milieu de la seconde guerre mondiale, sans avoir vu la libération... Sous les ordres de Fury, Bruce, Pietro et Wanda Maximoff , les nouvelles recrues, s'associent dans leur recherche sur la temporalité, alors que l'irrationnel se mêle à la science, un retournement de situation se pourrait… Possible. Mais il est dangereux de jouer avec le temps, le moindre écart pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles… La guerre n'a rien d'un jeu, n'en déplaise à Iron Man. Les masques tombent et si les choses tournent mal... Il faudra une magie bien puissante pour rétablir les choses, celle d'un certain Jotun, cependant, il est bien dangereux d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un infime brun de confiance à un sorcier aliéné… Et toujours autant avide de pouvoir.

**Bonjour !**

**Après ma toute première et longue fic sur les comics (oui une quinzaine de chapitre était ultérieurement, chose rare, pour ne pas dire inenvisageable pour moi) traitant principalement de Loki, j'ai nommé LOSTCHILD, je reviens ici-bas avec une toute nouvelle fiction bien différente. J'avais dit que je traiterais cette fois des Avengers, et c'est bien le cas, avec une époque que j'apprécie particulièrement, et non moins dramatique, puisqu'il s'agit des années 30 à 40 . **

**Chose toute à fait inhabituelle pour moi également, je vais tenter d'y intégrer également un O.C… Enfin pas totalement puisqu'elle (oui elle !) s'apparente à un certain membre des Avengers, mais nous verrons cela par la suite… **

**Enfin bref, contexte de la seconde guerre mondiale donc. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres cela comportera, je tiens juste à dire que ma motivation (qui s'essoufflait ces derniers temps) à reprit du panache, ça fait du bien de changer de contexte, d'époque et de scénario… **

**J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avec mes études, les publications serons cependant, peut-être aléatoires, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, tout en n'oubliant pas mes autres fictions. **

**Bien entendu, il n'y a aucune obligation d'avoir lu LOSTCHILD pour comprendre cette histoire-là, les deux sont totalement indépendantes n'ont pas de lien propre et Loki ne sera pas cette fois « la diva » de la chose (mais en restant tout de même un chouilla présent, cette brave bête !), cette fois je me plonge davantage dans la tête de Captain et d'autres... D'ailleurs, c'est moins parodique ici, pour ce genre de trucs, je reprend bientôt "Cherches pas t'as Thor!" . No worry ;).**

**Voilà, pardonnez-moi cette piètre introduction, au plaisir ! Voici tout d'abord un petit prologue.**

* * *

+~~Dirty Diamonds~~+

_(Prologue)_

**New York**

Il fut un temps où Steve Rogers, n'était qu'un gamin pâle et maladif, atrocement maigre, petit, asthmatique, un freluquet n'ayant aucune réussite avec les femmes, invisible à leurs yeux mais surtout… Pas la moindre confiance en lui… Mais avant tout un américain patriotique, oui extrêmement patriotique. Il avait cru rêver lorsque enfin au bout d'au moins une centaine de fois, il fut accepté dans l'armée pour défendre les couleurs américaines contre l'Allemagne nazie, cru rêver lorsque, contre toute attente, il fut choisi pour devenir le cobaye d'un sérum qui modifiait ardemment les aptitudes physiques et porter ainsi, l'espoir de toute une nation.

Le timide Rogers était désormais dans l'ombre, laissant place au super-soldat qui ne ressemblait plus aucunement à son enveloppe charnelle d'origine. Il avait tout d'abord regonflé le cœur et l'espoir des Américains, portant avec fierté les couleurs de la Patrie, avant de comprendre que sa vie n'avait pas que de sens que sur les champs de bataille, trop tard évidemment. Il fut d'abord amputé de son plus fidèle ami et se sacrifia, abandonnant à son tour un être cher, qui partageaient toutes les pensées de son cœur. Mourir avant de concrétiser son amour, cruelle ironie…

Cependant contre toute attente, le sérum l'épargna et au lieu de décéder, il s'endormit de manière latente, en une sorte de coma, congelé dans la glace arctique. Le temps s'est égrainé, implacable, jusqu'au jour, bien des années plus tard, où le SHIELD a découvert le corps du super soldat officiellement porté disparu lors de ce qui devait être son dernier vol. Croyant avoir mis la main sur sa carcasse, gardée intacte par le froid et dans l'idée de lui offrir des funérailles convenables, ils récupérèrent le corps.

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que le cœur de Rogers n'avait pas cessé de battre… Il était certes, sous état comateux, mais il était bien vivant! Le SHIELD décida de le prendre en charge, mettant sur ce cas les meilleurs chercheurs. Après tout, il portait encore dans ses veines un sérum démultipliant toutes ses capacités physiques….

Ainsi sous le regard bienveillant de Coulson, un fidèle agent du SHIELD à l'humanité un peu trop élaborée, Captain poursuivait sa torpeur jusqu'au jour où les scientifiques touchèrent au but… Il fut placé dans une chambre au décor et mobile de l'époque où il fut éteint, afin de ne pas le brusquer, l'affoler à son hypothétique réveil. Cela était sans compter sur la fougue du « vieil homme », qui s'aperçût de la supercherie bien rapidement…

Abasourdie, il découvrit en un fracas la ville et l'époque actuelle, qui le tétanisèrent. Nick Fury dans son habituelle délicatesse lui avoua toute la vérité, le sommant d'intégrer leur équipe. Mais se considérant comme un fantôme du passé, les choses ne furent pas aisées. Fuir un monde qui ne nous appartient pas ou se rendre utile, tel était le dilemme de Steve.

Quelques temps plus tard, la terre fut menacée par une horde extraterrestre, dirigée pas Loki, sorcier fou d'un autre monde, avec pour seul objectif de conquérir la terre et assouvir ses habitants. S'emparant du Terresact, jadis confisqué à la folie Nazie avec l'aide de Captain America, il attaqua tout d'abord New York avant le monde entier.

Horrifié, le gouvernement pensa d'abord à une riposte militaire mais de son côté, le SHIELD se décida à rassembler une équipe de super héros, afin de lutter contre l'invasion Alien.

Œil de Faucon, ancien forain et désormais tireur d'élite, ne manquant jamais sa cible arc à la main, Natasha Romanov , alias la veuve noire, tueuse à gages et espionne soviétique, avec une parfaite maîtrise des arts martiaux, Bruce Banner, éminent chercheur dont les expériences via les rayons gamma ont laissé en lui une trace indélébile digne de Dr Jeckyll et Mr Hyde, Tony Stark, milliardaire excentrique, connu pour sa démesure, son appétit sexuel et son armure le rendant un super héros à part entière et… Captain America, l'ancien super soldat.

Les Avengers étaient nés, cependant, pour les épauler et contrer Loki, il n'en fallait pas moins que son propre frère, désormais roi, Thor l'Asgardien maître du Tonnerre. Une « fine » équipe qui, au départ, ne s'entendait absolument pas et il fallût la disparition de ce brave Coulson pour leur mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne et qu'ils arrêtent de se comporter comme des enfants. Avec leur union, ils sauvèrent la terre de l'armée de Thanos, alors que Hulk, l'alter ego bestial de Bruce maîtrisa Loki, lui rompant quelques os au passage. Capturé et d'abord placé dans une prison du Shield, Thor le ramena dans son royaume afin de le garder captif sur Asgard.

Les Avengers quant à eux, victorieux, prouvèrent ainsi leurs valeurs et dévernirent de très proches amis. Grâce à eux, Steve se sentait enfin à sa place. Les Avengers était une équipe stable, mais non permanente, les héros ayant eux-mêmes leurs propres dilemmes à régler, démons et farouches ennemis. Ainsi, Tony Stark, combattit autant une farouche dépression, que le Mandarin… Et fini par retirer les fragments explosifs de son fameux cœur artificiel.

Cependant, les vengeurs n'étaient pas les seuls individus aux pouvoirs hors-normes à peupler cette terre, il y avait les 4 fantastiques, groupe d'amis et chercheurs, envoyés dans l'espace et bombardés d'une décharge cosmique leur octroyant des pouvoirs, mais également les mutants… Les mutants vivent, infiltrés du mieux qu'ils le peuvent pour la plupart, dans la population lambda. Leurs aptitudes, irrationnelles, leur fait souvent subir des brimades et autres persécutions lorsqu'ils sont découverts.

En ce qui concerne les mutants, il existe deux cases bien distinctes, ceux qui s'attachent aux idéaux de Charles Xavier, un télépathe convaincu d'une entente possible entre humains et mutants, et Magnéto, mutant maître des métaux, pensant indéniable la supériorité des mutants. Leur lutte est aussi légendaire qu'interminable.

Les X-Men donc… Ou bien encore Peter Parker, type banal et sans histoire qui troqua son statut d'étudiant contre le masque de Spiderman, après avoir été mordu par une araignée génétiquement modifiée. « Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités » , la lutte contre le crime… Cette histoire là, tout le monde la connait… Toujours est-il que les Avengers, sorte d'équipe de super héros avec comme objectif de protéger l'humanité, n'a pas de membres fixes et définit et est davantage une sorte d'alliance, aux héros divers et variés, aux passés différents, s'ajoutant aux membres originels.

Les dernières recrues en date sont les jumeaux Maximoff, Pietro et Wanda, alias Quicksilver et la sorcière rouge, progéniture du mutant Magnéto en personne. Cherchant rédemption d'un passé de crimes ils ont ainsi rejoint cette épique. Wanda s'intégra très rapidement à l'inverse de son frère, relativement misanthrope et arrogant. Pour le moment, ils bossent davantage avec Bruce Banner effectuant des recherches sur la temporalité et une hypothétique possibilité de retourner dans le passé, pari ambitieux financé dans le SHIELD. Si ce projet se met à terme, il faudra bien évidemment des cobayes…

Voilà comment les choses se présentent, un an après l'attaque de Loki, désormais enfermé dans sa prison dorée d'Asgard, devenu à moitié fou à cause de ses années de torture de la part de Thanos. Thor n'est pas revenu depuis sur terre, laissant la pauvre Jane, une astronome de renom, profondément amoureuse de lui dans le désarroi le plus total… Tony Stark coule des jours heureux avec sa petite amie, Natasha avec Clint, Bruce se complait dans ses recherches avec les deux petits nouveaux et Steve… Dans la solitude la plus complète et rongé par la mort de Coulson… Joie.


End file.
